Never Knew
by Kaze Neko Youkai
Summary: What if Kurama has a sister and she's out to kill him? Rated PG-13 for violence and swearing later on.
1. Beginning

This is my first fanfic that I've actually written down and posted... ever. Actually, I thought of this back when I first saw YuYu Hakusho last spring or so, but in this, I changed the storyline a bit, so it's different than originally.

Disclaimer: KazeNekoYouki dose NOT own YuYu Hakusho, even though she wishes she could own Jin. Or at least figure out how to write him.

* * *

Chapter 1.

The cat ran through the forest, a silvery-pink blur in the underbrush of Makai. It was looking for something, or someone, and it wasn't going to stop until it had found whatever it was. No matter how long it would take, or what would happen in the process.

15 years later

The sun shone down on the streets of Tokyo, distributing its light and heat between occupants of the city. One certain occupant found himself in Honors Lit. Class, 4th period, listening as his teacher explained the curriculum for the novel they were going to start the following day. A Midsummer Nights Dream by William Shakespeare. A very different play than his Romeo and Juliet, which the level II class was reading. Most of the students had fallen asleep during the droning of the teacher, so the boy smirked slightly as the bell rang, making them all jump up in surprise. Exiting the classroom, he had taken less than three steps before he heard someone calling his name.

"Shuichi! Hey, Shuichi Minamino, wait up!" A girl in the usual school uniform, glasses framing her bright hazel eyes, and dark brown hair, almost black, pulled back into two long braids. Every girl in the hallway looked at her, wondering who she thought she was. "Hey, Shuichi, can I borrow your Literature notes? I can't find Misty anywhere, and you're my last hope."

"Of course you can, Awia-san. By the way, how did the meeting go?"

"Not so well, those geeks in the Tech. Ed. department need to get a life. Imagine, they turned down the show I've been working on for the school network. The one I've been working on for two years, since Junior High! They will pay, both for turning me down, and for making me miss Lit. class just so they could. Anyway, thanks for the notes, but I have to get to Spanish. See you at lunch!" With that, Awia hurried off.

"Still putting up this charade, Kurama? When will you return to who you really are?" With out looking behind him, Kurama smiled, knowing Hiei was perched on a branch outside the open window Kurama was in front of.

"I don't know, Hiei. As long as I feel the need to, I believe. Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to find Misty and drag her to Latin." Kurama left, walking down the long hallway, towards the stairs leading to the roof, to check and make sure the girl wasn't hiding up there, as she usually did, when skipping a class or two.

"Hn. He pays so much attention to that girl, and yet she treats him like crap. Unlike the other human females, who treat him like some god." With that, Hiei flitted off, but not without noticing the lone girl on the roof of the school, red hair blowing in all directions, as she played the keyboard she had lugged up there from the band room. Then he was gone.

* * *

"Misty, there you are." Kurama approached the girl, who, in return, ignored him. "Come on, we have to go to class now. You'll get a detention if you skip again." At this, Misty rose from the bench, stuffing the keyboard beneath it. She stalked past Kurama, in a major huff. Shaking his head, Kurama followed after, to make sure she actually went to class, instead of dodging into the girl's restroom or something.

"Look, pretty boy, I don't need you following me around like you're my baby-sitter. I'm 14 going on 15, not 2, so stop treating me like it!" Looking up, Misty pointed to the door. "We're here. Are you happy?" Without waiting for a reply, she walked into the classroom, leaving Kurama standing in the hall alone. Shrugging his shoulders, he smiled and stepped through the doorway, then headed for his seat in the second row.

Looking at the teacher, he saw that the two of them being late wasn't important at the moment. The teacher, Mr. Delano, wasn't very happy with something, or someone, else. His eyes were clouded over, and his lips were set in a frown.

"Miss Goku, how many times have I, or any other teacher for that matter, told you that your uniform is not standard. Your skirt should be twice the length it is right now. Not half way up your thighs, but knee-length, just like the rest of the girls. Now, I expect you to be wearing the actual, non-altered uniform tomorrow." Mr. Delano then turned to the board and started to write something down. "Today, class, we will be starting on the future verb tense. Please copy down the endings on the board."

Kurama finished writing down the verb endings quickly, and took out the notebook he had received from Yusuke and Kuwabara as a joke. Opening it up, he wrote the date down. Some people, most of the boys and Misty, would laugh at him for keeping a journal, no matter what it was for, but he planned to leave it for Shori, him human mother, when he returned to Makai for good. She deserved to know about him, when the time came. It was only right. Shori had taken care of him as well, while his true, demon mother had not. As Kurama started to write, he felt the book pulled out from his grasp by a hand with black, sparkly nail polish.

Misty turned back around in her seat, looking at the red, velvety notebook she held. She noticed that the design of a rose was sewn onto the cover. "Girly boy," she muttered, opening it up. Misty's eyes opened right up, surprised to find herself holding, not his notes, but what looked like Shuichi's diary or journal. Someone tapped her on the shoulder.

"Can I have my notebook back now?" Kurama asked sincerely, hoping she didn't see anything important in it. Misty quickly handed it back to him, but not without seeing the words written in the first couple of sentences.

_My name isn't Shuichi Minamino. I'm not even human. My real name is Youko Kurama, and I am a demon. The spirit fox, to be exact._

_

* * *

_

KNY: Not bad for the first chapter of the first fanfic I posted, right?

Aris: I want a bigger part.

KNY: You have a big part. Shut up.

Aris: Can I have a boyfriend then?

KNY: ...

Awia: Do I get more stuff in the next chapter.

KNY: Yes. Now both of you, go away. And please, readers, review, even if it's a flame.


	2. Sayla's return?

Hi! I'm back! I have nothing to say right now, so onto the disclaimer and then the story.

Disclaimer: YuYu Hakusho is not owned by me. Awia and Misty and Sayla are. Don't sue me. Please.

* * *

Chapter 2. 

The cat sniffed the ground outside of a gnarled oak, a tree not native to Makai. It growled lowly, sensing it's prey was here, somewhere. Stalking back into the underbrush, the cat followed the trail, still looking, but know knowing it was near, much nearer than the prey would wish.

15 years later

"What the hell?" Misty whispered quietly. Feeling the stare of the teacher on her, she turned back and finished copying the verb endings. Kurama, on the other hand, suddenly felt very sick. Misty had seen, and she wasn't one of his many fan-girls, so she wouldn't hesitate to use the information against him, unlike his admirers. They would have used it to go on a date with him or something, but Misty wasn't like them, and would do what she wished with whatever she could. He raised his hand and asked permission to go to the nurse, which was granted to him quite easily.

Kurama walked down the hall, finding himself at the steps to the roof, the same place he always pulled Misty to class from, with the exceptions of lunch, and gym, and sometimes science. Looking around, he saw no one, so he opened the door and went up. Up there, he could see the city around the school, and the wind blew pleasantly by. Kurama could understand why his friend, well, he thought of her as a friend, liked it up there so much. Scanning the roof area, he saw the keyboard left under the bench from earlier. Shaking his head, he walked over to it, pulling it out, and then setting it up the same way he had seen Misty do many times before. Sitting down on the bench, Kurama turned the instrument on and started to play the first song that came to mind.

"Twinkle, twinkle, little star. How I wonder what you are? Nice song Shu-chan." He stopped at the sound of the voices. Misty and Awia walked over to him, smiles on their faces. Sitting down, one on either side, Misty spoke up, a questioning tone in her voice.

"What was that in you, um…. journal-thing? A demon, you? Come on Shuichi, you're the most humane of anyone here, anyone I know. That stuff in your journal-thing, that's major bullshit, so stop it."

"Shuichi-san, you can tell us, we want to help however we can. We are your friends, even id Mist doesn't act like it most of the time." Awia's voice seemed to calm Kurama down from his panic attack, enough to say one sentence, at least.

"It's the truth."

Near an elementary school in Tokyo

Hiei stood at the top of the nearby office building, watching the humans below him proceed with their daily lives. Schoolchildren at the nearby elementary school were playing during the time they had for recess, unaware of the dangers that lurked around them. One danger in particular, that is, was ready for a meal of human flesh and blood. The demon crept along the edge of the roof of the school, watching the children hungrily, but watching Hiei even closer. Hiei on the other hand, wasn't fazed at all, and just stood there in amusement.

Then the creature, a C class bastard, as Yusuke would say, made it's move unexpectedly. Hiei's eyes flew open, and he sped downwards. His job had been to make sure this demon didn't kill or harm anyone, and if he didn't stop it soon, it would. Landing in the middle of a bunch of surprised human children, he glanced around himself.

_Where is he? Couldn't have teleported, he's too weak, and the last demon able to do so disappeared about a year after Youko was caught. Still, if that bastard is around here, I would be able to sense him._ Hiei's thoughts were interrupted by the scream of a young girl. Scanning the area, he saw the perpetrator, bearing his fangs at a child no more than 7 years old. Grabbing the back of the demons ratty tunic, Hiei flitted to a secluded area behind the school, before funning his katana through the assholes chest. Believing his victim dead, the fire demon turned to leave.

"S-she's back and she w-wants r-r-revenge." The low, raspy voice startled Hiei, causing him to turn and step back towards the fallen youkai.

"Who's back?" He hissed forcefully at the demon.

"S-S-Sayla is b-back for Youko's h-head." The youkai smirked, and then fell, his head lulling to the side. He was as dead as any of Hiei's various other victims. Hiei on the other hand, was speechless as he thought of what the other demon had just said. He had to warn Kurama, or at least make sure he was ready in case Sayla showed herself soon.

Meiou High

"What in the seven hells!" Misty screamed at the top of her lungs. "You're a fucking demon, and not only that, but you're Youko Kurama as well? That's bull and you know it!"

Kurama started to laugh, causing Awia to gape at him as if he was crazy, and Misty to keep yelling her head off, telling him what she thought. Slowly, though, Misty ceased yelling, and Awia started to giggle along with Kurama. Now Misty was the one gaping like a fish, causing Kurama and Awia to laugh harder.

"What's so funny?" Misty demanded, stamping her foot like the child she acted like. The other two kept laughing, but Kurama slowly stopped for some reason, causing both girls to become confused.

"Wait, Misty, how do you know about Youko Kurama?" His eyes flashed dangerously, making Kurama seem like a different person altogether.

"Shuichi-san, are you alright? Misty Goku, what did you do, and don't deny it, because it always ends up as your fault." Awia looked nervous, but as stubborn as one could be, at her two friends. "Please, tell me what's going on, and maybe I can help, or I can go to the guidance counselor about Shuichi-san's notebook, and Misty's habit of lighting things on fire." That made both of them look at her with a weird look, like a child caught in the act of taking cookies from the cookie jar. Misty then sighed and turned towards Kurama.

"Gawd, Shuichi, lighten up a bit. A youko is some kind of fox demon, right? That's all I know, okay?" Misty flipped her hair and stamped over to the door. Picking something in a brown bag up, she tossed it to Kurama. "Look what Awia made us during Home Ec. Now shut up and eat it, all right? Man, pretty-boys like you are really weird."

Kurama smiled and shook his head. Of course his friends wouldn't know who Youko was. Misty was just joking, playing with his mind like she usually did. Anyway, Awia would keep her from blabbing about it, Kurama was sure of that. Still, why was it that he felt like he was being watched, by some sinister, otherworldly presence?

* * *

KNY: So, how was that? 

Aris: Bad.

KNY: Shut up.

Awia: Please review. Now, both of you, stop fighting!

(KNY and Aris fighting in the backround over meaningless things.)

Aris: FLAME HER!

KNY: No, don't listen to Aris, shes too stupid to know what she's saying.

Aris: What do you...(gagged and bound by Awia and KNY)

KNY: Till next time!


End file.
